Home One
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = MC80 | klasse = Cruiser | fabrikant = Mon Calamari Ship Yards | eigenaar = Admiral Ackbar | lengte = | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = 60 MGLT | versnelling = 1550 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 5402 | passagiers = 1200 | vrachtcapaciteit = 20.000 Ton | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} Home One of het Headquarters Frigate was de MC80 Mon Calamari Cruiser dat als vlaggenschip fungeerde van de Rebel Alliance tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor. Admiral Ackbar vocht tijdens dit gevecht mee van op Home One. Ontwikkeling Home One behoorde tot de klasse van langwerpige MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers zonder zijwaarts vleugels. Oorspronkelijk was Home One een civiel schip dat daarna werd herbouwd tot een oorlogsschip van de Mon Calamari en de Rebel Alliance. De talloze Transparisteel vensters van Home One werden bedekt met pantsers, blast doors of alles dat het schip kon beschermen in een gevecht. Home One had een dikke beplating en was voorzien van bijzonder sterke Deflector Shields, genaamd Serridge SEAL Shielding System, die elkaar konden overlappen wanneer er één was uitgevallen. Home One was een groot schip maar de exacte grootte stond ter discussie. Sommige bronnen hielden het op de gewone lengte, namelijk 1200 meter, terwijl andere bronnen Home One een lengte aanmaten van om en bij de 3000 meter. Ook over de bewapening van Home One ontstonden er twijfels. Het stond wel vast dat Home One sterk bewapend was en zonder twijfel het kon opnemen tegen ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers. Locaties Brug thumb|left|250px|''Home One'' brug De consoles op de brug van Home One en het interieur van het schip waren volledig aangepast aan de fysiologie en de noden van Mon Calamari zoals het installeren van WET-02 Vapor Tanks en speciale holoscreens, aangepast aan het zicht van de Mon Calamari. Ackbar volgde het gevecht in een speciale, beweeglijke stoel die snel kon draaien naar de actie van de veldslag. Andere Mon Calamari crewmen als Captain Verrack namen achter Ackbar plaats aan consoles. Briefing Room Net onder de brug van Home One bevond zich een cirkelvormige Briefing Room met tribunes waarop toeschouwers konden plaatsnemen. Centraal stond een CS-Mark 12 Hologram Projector die hielp bij tactische besprekingen. Verschillende openingen in deze kamer leidden naar andere vertrekken in het schip. Dit was oorspronkelijk een holografisch amfitheater. Het interieur van Home One was lichtgrijs en wit van kleur. Docking Bay Home One had verschillende grote Docking Bays die makkelijk schepen met een grootte van dertig meter kon bevatten zoals de [Falcon] en de Tydirium. In het totaal kon Home One 120 starfighters transporteren. De grote hangar bevond zich rechts achteraan van het schip. Rebel Alliance [[Afbeelding:Home_One_Briefing1.jpg|thumb|250px|Briefing Room in Home One]] Tijdens de Battle of Endor fungeerde Home One als vlaggenschip voor de Alliance vloot aangezien dit schip het sterkst bewapende en bepantserde schip was in de Rebel Alliance. Samen met andere MC80 Cruisers vormden het de hoeksteen van de Alliance vloot. Voor het gevecht had de briefing ook plaatsgevonden in Home One onder leiding van Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar en General Crix Madine. Ackbar streed en volgde de Battle of Endor vanuit de brug op Home One, gesteund door zijn trouwe Mon Calamari bemanning. Ook niet-Mon Calamari dienden op Home One tijdens deze veldslag. Home One overleefde het gevecht maar de grootste hangar raakte beschadigd na een explosie met een TIE Interceptor. Na de Battle of Endor zorgden onder andere de MC80 Cruisers ervoor dat de brokstukken niet op Endor belandden maar dat ze werden weggesleept dankzij de Tractor Beams. Specificaties (vermoedelijk) thumb|250px|''Home One'' Motoren * 4 M8.0-StarDrive Main Thrusters * 6 M4.5-StarDrive Maneuvering Engines * TriLuna 400 MGS Hyperdrive Wapens * 48 Taim & Bak XV9 Turbolaser Cannons * 20 Armek SW-7 Ion Cannon Battery * 6 Phylon Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors Achter de Schermen * De grootte van Home One is nooit echt accuraat vastgelegd geweest in sourceboeken Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *MC80 in de Databank *The Art of Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Rebel Alliance: Ships of the Fleet category:Mon Calamari Cruisers category:Alliance Fleet